The Bridge
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: If you're a Walton fan who loves Halloween like me, you probably loved episodes like The Ghost Story, The Changeling, and The Nightwalker. However, I always thought there should have been more. So here's my attempt at a Halloween Walton story. Sorry, I know May isn't exactly the time of the year for Halloween stories but enjoy. K for some scary scenes. Fall 1934.
1. Teaser

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

16-year old Jason Walton gasped as he saw the figure walking on the bridge. Jason and John-Boy crouched in a bush near the bridge. The moon may have been full but dark clouds almost completely covered the October night sky.

"John-Boy, we have to get out of here!" Jason told his brother.


	2. Chapter 1

**October 22, 1934**

 _Halloween was always one of my favorite holidays as a child. And even though my mother and grandmother were strongly against the idea of us children going out for tricks-or-treats, my father and grandfather always took us. Grandpa even told ghost stories. While we believed those ghost stories to be fiction, there came a time in the Fall of 1934 when they no longer appeared to be "just fiction." It all began on a Monday in late October._

It was a chilly Monday in autumn. The seven Walton children were on their way out the door to walk to school. What started out to be just any other Monday would not end that way.

"Bye children, have a good day." Olivia smiled.

"Bye Mama." They all called back.

"What are we gonna do for Elizabeth's birthday?" 14-year old Mary Ellen asked her siblings. "It's on Sunday."

"Well I suppose we'll go to church in the morning." 18-year old John-Boy replied. "Then we'll come home and eat Sunday lunch. I haven't given it much thought. What do you want to do Elizabeth?"

"I wish my birthday were in the summer so we could go to the carnival." Elizabeth, who would soon be 6, replied.

"I know." 12-year old Erin replied. "I wish we could make our own carnival but you know how Grandma and Mama feel."

"Plus we just don't have enough money right now." John-Boy sighed. "I'm sorry Honey."

"We could carve pumpkins." 16-year old Jason chimed in. "How do you like that, Sweetheart?"

"That sounds fun." Elizabeth smiled. "And we could keep them and use them again on Halloween."

The Walton children always associated Elizabeth's birthday with Halloween. With Elizabeth's birthday on October 28 and Halloween on the 31st, it was kind of impossible not to.

"I sure hope Daddy and Grandpa will take us trick-or-treating again," grinned 8-year old Jim Bob. "That was so much fun."

"Until you ate too much candy." 11-year old Ben teased his younger brother.

"Mama and Grandma sure hate Halloween." Jason remarked. "I hope Grandpa and Daddy are able to convince them it's okay to take us."

"John-Boy, why do Grandma and Mama hate Halloween?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well Elizabeth, a long time ago, over a hundred years ago, people would celebrate October 31 by doing very bad things. The days of those events are over, but your mama and your grandma still think about the things that happened. It's more of an association, I guess."

Elizabeth nodded. "But those bad things don't happen anymore?"

"No Honey, they don't."

"That's good." She replied.

"Yeah it is." John-Boy smiled.

The school morning went as always. There was an hour for lunch and then at one, everyone came back inside to study until four. At four, the children went outside and swung on the swings.

"Push me higher John-Boy." Elizabeth said.

"That's high enough." He replied.

While pushing Elizabeth, John-Boy noticed a man standing at a distance. John-Boy didn't recognize the man and strangers rarely showed up on Walton's Mountain. John-Boy studied the man for a minute.

"Ben, do you mind pushing Elizabeth? I've gotta go tell Jason something."

"Sure John-Boy." Ben replied as he walked over behind the swing Elizabeth was in.

John-Boy found Jason.

"Jason, did you see that man?"

"Yeah I did. I was wondering if you saw him but I guess you did."

"Yeah. It's funny, there aren't too many visitors around here."

"Maybe." Jason replied.

That night after everyone had gotten ready for bed, John-Boy knocked on his brothers' bedroom door. Jason answered it.

"Come on in John-Boy."

"Actually, I had to talk to you about something. Would you mind coming to my room?"

"Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes, Ben and Jim Bob."

"Okay Jason." His two younger brothers replied.

Jason went into John-Boy's room.

"What's up John-Boy?"

"I just can't stop thinking about that man we saw today."

"John-Boy, if I were you, I really wouldn't make it a big issue."

"I know. But you know how I have a 'gut feeling' about things and I'm usually right?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well, I have a gut feeling about this man and I don't like what it's telling me. I have a feeling he's dangerous. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell any of the younger children, I don't want to scare them. And we can keep this just between the two of us and if needed, we can tell Daddy and Grandpa."

Jason gulped. "Sure John-Boy."

"I don't know Jason, but my gut says this guy is trouble."


	3. Chapter 2

**October 23, 1934**

The following day began as normal. Like the previous day, the kids got ready for school and were off down the dirt road. The children, especially the older ones, knew this road so well that they could walk it blindfolded if they had to.

The crisp autumn air surrounded the children as they walked. Conversations surrounded everything from upcoming significant days (Elizabeth's birthday, Halloween, and Thanksgiving) to homework to chores at home. John-Boy and Jason visited with their younger siblings about these topics. There was a silent consensus between the two oldest Walton boys that they would not talk about the man they saw yesterday. They did not want to frighten their younger brothers and sisters.

Soon the children came to the schoolhouse. They walked up the stairs and entered the building, hanging up their jackets and setting their lunch pails at the back of the room as routine. They took their seats.

At lunch, John-Boy and Jason ate together. While they talked about things like school and chores, each one kept an eye open for the mysterious man and they knew the other was doing so as well. It was soon time to go back inside for the afternoon session.

Around four o'clock, Miss Hunter let the students out for the day.

"Remember your History reading for tomorrow. And fourth, fifth, and sixth graders, remember to study for the spelling bee that will be on Friday." The teacher reminded her students on their way out the door.

That night, John-Boy was out doing some chores. He heard some rusting in the trees. At first he shrugged it off as the wind. Then a couple seconds later he remembered something, it wasn't windy. He quickly finished his chores and kept a lookout while doing so. He then went back in the house.

He told Jason what had happened later that evening.

"Did you see anyone?" Jason inquired.

"No, I didn't. But I sure was looking. Jason, this guy gives me the spooks. Something weird is going on."

"Yeah." Jason agreed. "Well the best thing we can do is keep our eyes open and watch out for each other and the younger children."

"I agree." John-Boy replied.

That night after everyone had gone to bed, Jason had to get a drink. He went downstairs into the kitchen and got a glass out of the cabinet. He got some water from the sink. The sink was right below the kitchen window, so while Jason was filling up the glass, he glanced out the window. However, he almost dropped his glass when he saw a shady figure standing in the trees near the road!


	4. Chapter 3

**October 23, 1934**

"Oh my gosh!" Jason whispered. He knew that the stranger couldn't see him but still, he finished his drink and hurried upstairs, trying to be as quiet as he could.

He went upstairs and quietly rapped on John-Boy's door. He knocked again.

 _Now's a fine time for him to be asleep._

After three successions of knocks and no response, Jason returned to the room he shared with his younger brothers. He lay in bed awake, worrying, for about half an hour. Then he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 **October 24, 1934**

The next day, the children all sat at the table eating breakfast. The kids talked as normal. They then went upstairs and got their things ready for school.

"John-Boy," Jason said. "Can we talk?"

"Can we talk on the walk to school?" John-Boy asked. "I've gotta finish this homework assignment real quick."

"Sure." Jason agreed.

Once on the road to school, John-Boy and Jason let the younger children run ahead of them.

"What did you want to talk to me about Jason?"

"Last night around 10:30 or 11, I went downstairs for a drink of water. I glanced out the window for a second while I filled up my glass and I saw the shadow of a man by the trees near the road that goes behind our house."

John-Boy's eyes widened. "Do you think he's the same person we saw before?"

"I'm not sure. I couldn't really tell in the dark. I'm getting nervous, John-Boy."

"You and me both. But we can't do anything besides keeping our eyes open."

"Yeah. Believe me, John-Boy, I will definitely be doing that."

"So will I."

 **October 28, 1934**

It was Sunday, Elizabeth's 6th birthday. After breakfast, the whole family walked to church. After the service they walked back home and ate lunch. Then the children went outside with Grandpa and Daddy to carve pumpkins. Everyone had a fun afternoon celebrating their sister's birthday.

"Well we're just a few days away from the scariest day of the year." Grandpa grinned.

"What's the scariest day of the year?" Elizabeth asked.

"Halloween." Mary Ellen smiled.

"That's right Mary Ellen." Grandpa smiled. "The night of the year that you really have to watch your step."

John-Boy and Jason exchanged a knowing look. They knew that they had to watch their younger siblings really carefully the next few days.


	5. Chapter 4

**October 30, 1934**

It was late in the afternoon on Tuesday. School had just been released. Miss Hunter asked Mary Ellen, Erin, and Elizabeth to stay after school to help her clean the boards. The girls gladly agreed.

Mary Ellen ran to find John-Boy. "John-Boy, you and the other boys can go home. Miss Hunter asked Erin, Elizabeth, and I to help her for a little bit."

"Okay. See ya back at the house."

"See ya John-Boy."

After about half an hour, the girls were done helping Miss Hunter. They began their walk home. On their way, Mary Ellen saw a shifty-looking man standing about half a mile from the road. Mentally, she panicked, but she then knew she had to keep calm as not to scare her sisters.

"Come on girls," she said. "Let's hurry. Mama and Daddy probably have a mile-long list of chores for us to do when we get home."

Once home, the girls did their chores and homework as normal. Everyone sat down to eat supper at about seven. After listening to the radio for half an hour or forty-five minutes, the children went upstairs for bed.

Mary Ellen knocked on John-Boy's door after she got ready for bed. "John-Boy, can I come in?"

"Sure." He replied.

"Hi Jason." She said, seeing him there in John-Boy's room as well.

"How's life Mary Ellen?" John-Boy asked.

"Pretty good until today. I saw someone who kind of scared me."

John-Boy's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, a man, probably 45-50 years of age, dressed in all black and a black hat. I didn't like the looks of him, John-Boy. I hurried Erin and Elizabeth home because I didn't want him to hurt either of them. Or me, for that matter."

"That sounds like the man John-Boy and I saw." Jason replied.

"You saw him too?" she asked.

Jason nodded. "About a week ago. John-Boy was pushing Elizabeth in the swing at school one day and he saw the man near the road. I saw him at the same time. Then a couple days after we first saw him, I saw him again. This time I was in the house at night, getting a drink of water from the sink. And he was standing in the shadows. It sure scared me. Then Grandpa's been talking about Halloween and everything and I'm sure spooked."

"I don't blame you." Mary Ellen replied. "I don't know what he's up to. We never have visitors here."

"I know," John-Boy said. "If this were Charlottesville or Rockfish, I wouldn't even give him a second thought. They have people come and go through there all the time. But we so rarely have visitors here. I just don't know. But thank you for telling me Mary Ellen."

"You're welcome. I'm not sure what to do and I thought you might."

"Well sister, I wish I did but I'm not sure. But thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Mary Ellen." They replied.

"Goodnight John-Boy." Jason said.

"Night Jason. See ya in the morning."

"See ya."


	6. Chapter 5

**October 31, 1934**

Except the fact that it was Halloween, the day began like any other Wednesday. The children were all earing breakfast and they would soon be off to school.

After school, the children finished their homework and did their chores. At seven, everyone sat down to eat supper.

"So Daddy, are we going trick-or-treating?" Mary Ellen asked with excitement.

John smiled at his father. "Grandpa and I are gonna take all you kids trick-or-treating tonight."

Everyone cheered.

"You have those children home at a decent hour." Esther demanded. "It's bad enough that you're goin' out on the devil's night."

"Oh Ma, lighten up. It's just a little harmless fun." John replied.

"Listen to your boy, Esther." Zeb smiled.

She just rolled her eyes.

After supper, the kids got bundled up in their coats.

"Did you get the old pillow case, John-Boy?" John asked his oldest child. "We'll put the candy in it."

"I have it right here, Daddy."

"Great. You kids ready?"

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"All right. Let's go. See you later Ma, Olivia."

"Bye." Esther and Olivia replied, coldly.

The children had a wonderful night with their grandfather and father. They stopped at Flossie Brimmer's, Ike's and Ep Bridges'.

"All right kids, we're gonna go to the Baldwin Sisters' house next." John said. "But don't tell your mom or grandma because they don't like the Baldwins."

"Why not Daddy?" Erin asked.

"I think they're just jealous of them, living in this nice house." Zeb replied.

Erin nodded.

"I'd just appreciate it if none of you kids would tell Mama or Grandma, okay? We don't want to get in trouble."

"Okay Daddy." They said.

After stopping at the Baldwin Sisters' for cookies and hot chocolate, Zeb drove John and the children home.

While driving home, John-Boy and Jason saw the shadowy man standing near the bridge. The five younger children were enthralled in conversation but both older brothers saw the man. The bridge was only a quarter mile from the Walton house. John-Boy and Jason exchanged looks. They knew they would have to go and investigate that night.

After the kids went to bed and all the lights had been turned out, John-Boy and Jason snuck out of the house.

"I don't like this John-Boy." Jason whispered.

"I know Jason, but I think we should settle this once and for all. We should let this guy know that he shouldn't mess with our family."

Jason nodded.

The brothers walked down to the bridge. Jason stepped on a stick that crunched and cringed. But there was no sign of anyone besides John-Boy.

"Sorry," Jason whispered.

"It's fine, not your fault." John-Boy replied.

The brothers continued walking. In another five minutes, they arrived at the bridge.

"No sign of him." John-Boy whispered. "But let's hide in the bush, we don't want him to see us."

"Let's just go home John-Boy. He's not here. I don't like this."

"I know Jason, but we've got to. At least we're not doing it alone."

Jason nodded and followed his brother behind the bush.

They sat there for about ten minutes and no sign of the man.

"Can we go home John-Boy?" Jason asked.

"No Jason, we've gotta wait." John-Boy replied, almost snapping at his younger brother.

"Okay." Jason sighed.

Then they heard a noise.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Jason gasped as he saw the figure walking on the bridge. Jason and John-Boy crouched in a bush near the bridge. The moon may have been full but dark clouds almost completely covered the October night sky.

"John-Boy, we have to get out of here!" Jason told his brother.


	7. Chapter 6

**October 31, 1934**

A wolf howled in the night, nearly causing Jason to jump out of his skin.

"Jason, we've gotta confront him." John-Boy whispered.

Jason gulped.

The shadowy figure kept walking towards them on the bridge.

"What are you boys doing here?" the man growled.

"I think the more important question is what were you doing near our sisters?" John-Boy asked.

"My, you have pretty sisters. Especially the middle one."

"You stay away from them, you hear!" John-Boy said.

The man took out a gun. "You say one more word Sonny, and I'll shoot your brother."

John-Boy remained silent, but shot daggers at the man with his stare.

The man took out a bottle and took a drink. John-Boy couldn't tell what the drink was, but he knew it was some type of alcohol.

"Actually, why don't I just shoot you now? There ain't no police here."

The man raised his gun. John-Boy and Jason grabbed each other's hands.

"Hold it right there." A calm, but firm voice came from behind the brothers. It was their father. He had a gun himself. "You hurt either of my boys and I'll kill you."

"So will I." Grandpa agreed.

Ike was there too.

Grandpa and Ike, pointing guns at the man, led him to the truck.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry about this. "John-Boy said.

"We'll talk about it later, Son. For now, I'm just glad you're safe." John hugged his oldest son. He then turned to Jason. "You okay Jason?"

"Yeah Daddy." Jason forced a smile. He was still very frightened but he managed to give his father a hug.

"That was scary Jason, I'm so glad you're okay." John-Boy hugged his brother.

"I'm glad you're okay John-Boy." Jason replied.

Ike unlocked the general store and called Ep Bridges. They could only hear Ike's part of the conversation but they knew things would be taken care of.

"Ep, it's Ike. I've got a man here who I'm guessing has escaped from the police. I'm not sure a name or the place he came from, but he tried to shoot John-Boy and Jason Walton. They're fine, John showed up just in time. You'll be over here in a bit? Okay. Sounds good. We'll keep an eye on him. Thanks Ep."

In about half an hour, Ep came. He handcuffed the man and put him in the police car.

"That's Frank Gerson. He's escaped from the Rockfish prison. They've been looking for him but they never figured he'd come this far. Sure glad you men got him."

"So are we." John smiled.

"Well I'd better get him to Rockfish. I'll see y'all another time. Bye now."

"Bye Ep." They replied.

It was a quiet ride home. Once home, Zeb excused himself to bed.

"We're so sorry Mama." The boys apologized. "We'll never do anything like this again."

"I know you won't. I think you learned your lesson. I'm just so glad that you're safe."

"So are we." John-Boy laughed.

Olivia smiled and hugged her two oldest sons. "I've got no punishment for you. Whatever your father gives you as punishment will be enough. I'm glad you're both safe. Goodnight John-Boy. Goodnight Jason."

"Night Mama." They replied.

They went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table with their father.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. Don't give Jason any punishment. He went with me because I asked him to. It's my fault, really."

John shook his head. "There won't be any punishment this time boys. I think what you've been through is punishment enough. While I don't condone sneaking out of the house without permission, I do admire the fact that you were doing your best to protect your family. That's something that must be learned by all young men. Thank you for trying to protect us."

"You're welcome Daddy," John-Boy replied. "Again, I'm sorry. We'll never sneak out of the house again."

"Apology accepted, Son." John smiled. "Why don't you and your brother turn in now? We've all had a long day. Also, if you want me to, I can send a note with the younger children to Miss Hunter, letting her know you won't be in school."

"No thanks, Daddy. I'll go." John-Boy replied.

"So will I." Jason agreed.

"All right. I'm gonna turn in now. See you boys in the morning."

"Goodnight Daddy." They replied.

Jason glanced at the clock. "Eleven-thirty." He replied. "Want to grab another piece of Halloween candy while it's still Halloween?"

"Why not?" John-Boy replied. "Make mine a small piece."

The boys ate their candy and then went upstairs, brushed their teeth, put their pajamas on, and hit the hay.

 _While our parents weren't perfect people, my brothers and sisters and I were very fortunate to have their guidance and council in our years growing up. They never punished us unfairly. And while they didn't always approve of our actions, they were always there to help us get back on the right foot. Through it all, we could feel their unconditional love for us in all that they said and did._

"Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight John-Boy."


End file.
